<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We'll take on the world and win… by flickawhip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964433">We'll take on the world and win…</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip'>flickawhip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Movies), Octopussy (1983)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond and Octopussy have a problem... Moneypenny may just be the answer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Bond Character(s)/Original Octopussy Character(s), Original Moneypenny Chracter(s)/Original Pussy Galore Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Maybe I'm an open book because I know you're mine…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcecewritesx/gifts">xcecewritesx</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been hard at the start. Neither Octopussy or Jemima had known how to trust, they had learnt to do so very slowly, their relationship taking many twists and turns ending it Octopussy finally closing the gap and pushing for Bond to tell her what was the matter. </p><p>Bond had looked at her in a new light that night, she had pushed away so many. Moneypenny. Xenia, Pussy, a mountain of names and choices she had made that went wrong. Now though, face to face with Octopussy, who still looked at her as if she was a hero… she let her guard drop. Telling her things many people would have killed to know. How she had once been a man, what she had gone through to stay cleared for active duty, all of it. </p><p>Octopussy had surprised her then, kissing her with all the same passion she always had, her smile warm and tender and honest. </p><p>“Who you were doesn’t matter… this was always the real you. I love you, Jem. I always have and I always will.”</p><p>That had been the first time Jemima slept through the night. She had fallen asleep with Octopussy beside her, but she had woken alone. She had not heard what happened, but as she looked around the room she could see signs of a fight, Octo had not gone without quite the fight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A million shards of glass//That haunt me from my past…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jemima. She wanted Jemima. She had taken the woman, the first to get Bond to put her mark on her, to claim her and love her. She had paced for a while, considering her next option, then moving away, Octopussy would be going nowhere. She had seen to that. </p><p>She had moved to the window, staring out before turning away. She wanted action, so badly. She paced a little more, ignoring the woman struggling on the bed, she had no time for her, she didn’t truly care.</p><p>“Miss Galore…”</p><p>The servant’s voice broke her thoughts and she turned, not caring how deeply her breath caught. </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“We caught someone…”</p><p>A pause, in which she checked her reflection in the mirror, smoothing blonde hair from ice-blue eyes, then smartened her suit, smirking at the struggling blonde girl on the bed, she would have plenty to worry about soon enough. </p><p>“Show me.”</p><p>She had answered the call, moving into the room, struck instantly by the woman’s screams. This wasn’t Bond. This… was someone else. She had moved closer, noting the fear in the woman’s eyes and smirking, noting the flicker from green-hazel to closed with amusement. She would never harm someone, not like this at least, but she could see plenty had tried. </p><p>“Now, who exactly are you… little mouse.”</p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p>“Oh, we could do that… we could… little mouse… but I don’t think you’d like it much.”</p><p>She spoke with ice tones, delighting at the flinch and moving to push tangled strawberry-blonde hair from the girl’s eyes, noting the bruising and cut lip and speaking with sudden anger. </p><p>“What the hell happened?”</p><p>“She struggled.”</p><p>The man had cried out soon after, a knife wedged into his chest before Pussy went back to the girl, smoothing a hand against the girl’s cheek, noting the shiver when she touched her cheekbone, the small bruises already forming only making Pussy angrier. </p><p>“How. Many. Times… you can capture but you do not hit. Save that for Bond… not little mice.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“Am I your boss or not.”</p><p>She had spoken firmly.</p><p>“If you bruise them before they speak, they clam up… next time… just capture Bond.”</p><p>She paused, considering her options then freed the girl, keeping a grip on her arm. </p><p>“Come, little mouse…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. This is something I gotta face…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Jemima starts out she is already behind schedule, she knows she must find the woman, whoever caught her had left very little trace evidence but the way Octopussy’s name had been half erased, a hand swiping some of the word from the white board, she knew who it was. Octo had seen to that. </p><p>She had been detained of course, several times across the information gathering stage, she is barely at work before she realises she hasn’t seen Moneypenny for days, almost as long as Octo has been missing. <br/>“I’ll find them… I have to.”</p><p>She addresses this, of course, to Q. Q shrugs and moves on, leading her through the gadgets, pausing to add.</p><p>“If M asks, I didn’t give you these.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>She’s almost out the door before she thinks to add. </p><p>“Where exactly is Pussy now anyway?”</p><p>“Not my department Bond..”</p><p>She rolls her eyes but moves to a computer to get the needed information, pulling out a seat to sit and focus on what she was doing, plotting routes and ways in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. With you I'm feeling something//That makes me want to stay…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a week since she stole Moneypenny away from her car, a car supposedly still unfound, and since she took Octopussy from Bond. Still she hasn’t arrived. She had spent much of that first day looking after Moneypenny, cleaning her off and finding new, cleaner clothes. </p><p>Moneypenny had been surprisingly delicate, thin and shy. She had admitted she knew Bond but she was a desk agent, a glorified receptionist and PA. The scarring at her sides and back showed just how rough life had been and as she had helped the woman dress, Pussy had found she cared. She hated that the girl had been so mishandled.</p><p>She had gained the woman’s name at least, Moneypenny. A gentle if overly posh name that suited the woman’s soft demeanour. She had taken Moneypenny to bed with her that night, simply sleeping in the same bed, although she had been woken by the girl’s nightmares, curling herself around the smaller figure instantly, a hand in her hair, smiling when Moneypenny nestled into her arms and burrowed her face into her shoulder. She could get used to this. Quite easily. </p><p>The two now spent a lot of time talking, Octopussy is mostly looked after by the henchmen, although she notices fairly quickly that the girl has spirit. Still she prefers to spend her time with Moneypenny. </p><p>She had been thinking about freeing at least one of them, taking the stress off her own shoulders, but she had been struggling with the thought of not seeing Bond again, and she couldn’t quite bring herself to let Moneypenny go. </p><p>She had freed her days later, after finding the woman crying over a photo of her family. </p><p>“Go… go to them…”</p><p>The woman had looked at her, then shaken her head, speaking in a voice soft but rough at the same time. </p><p>“They don’t want me… I’m…”</p><p>“Their loss.”</p><p>Pussy cuts her off quickly, moving to pull her closer when Moneypenny whispers ‘I just want to stay…’ kissing her sweetly. </p><p>“Then stay… You… you would be most welcome here.”</p><p>Neither had seen the kiss coming, but once it happened, it had felt right. Pussy listened to her, cherished her, and made her feel seen. Moneypenny had been longing for the same attention from Bond for years.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. All I wanted was a sweet distraction for an hour or two//Had no intention to do the things we've done…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had started to take walks in Pussy’s mansion gardens, Moneypenny more than happy to walk with her, talk with her, share delicate kisses. The two had stopped out once or twice for picnics, Moneypenny, eventually, taking a chance. She had moved to kiss Pussy deeply, settling into her lap and choosing not to pull away no matter what happened. </p><p>Pussy had taken control, naturally, but had stilled when Moneypenny let out a noise of pain, retracting long enough to understand what she had done, her eyes filling with love and tears even as she moved to kiss Moneypenny, continuing what she had begun, taking the woman as her own in a very natural way that clearly had been a long time coming, her smile soft as she kissed Moneypenny many times during the love-making, kissing her as deeply as the first time when she felt Moneypenny shiver apart under her, cradling her and kissing her again, whispering words of loving affection as she did so, easing the woman down with more care than she had shown anything in a long time. </p><p>“Marry me?”</p><p>“Only if you let Octavia go…”</p><p>“Octavia?”</p><p>“Octopussy… let her go. Stop this. Please…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. You can see so much in me, so much in me that's new…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bond had made her way to the mansion, working her way through several henchmen, leaving the women hurt but not dead unlike their male counterparts, moving through the house to find Octopussy, barging into the bedroom when she heard movement, moving closer before freezing on realization…</p><p>“Moneypenny?”</p><p>“Bond.”</p><p>Moneypenny had moved off Pussy, standing shamelessly to confront Bond, her voice low and gentle. </p><p>“We let her go…”</p><p>“We?”</p><p>“She… listens to me Bond. Unlike you.”</p><p>Moneypenny paused, smiling softly. </p><p>“She’s… quite sweet honestly. Go find your girl… she should be somewhere along the drive…”</p><p>Bond had nodded, pausing to look over at Pussy, her voice low. </p><p>“She’s a good one, Galore… Don’t you dare hurt her.”</p><p>“I’d rather die.”</p><p>Pussy’s reply had been instant and Bond smiled, congratulating them both quietly before running after her wife.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. For you I have to risk it all…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two couples had met again when Pussy Galore handed over her stolen millions, choosing a steadier life with Moneypenny, her grip tight on her lover’s hand, begging her to stay after she had given it all up. </p><p>“I’m so proud of you.”</p><p>Moneypenny had spoken softly, moving to kiss Pussy even as the house was emptied, leaving them to walk away. Moneypenny had arranged a good deal. Pussy would stay free, she would be left to live as she liked, as long as she behaved and worked with the people Moneypenny worked for. </p><p>A month, then two, passed and Moneypenny and Pussy began to show signs of wanting far more than just a relationship. They wanted to marry. </p><p>Bond and Octopussy had agreed to help, Bond trying very hard not to act too smugly even if she was just a little proud of Moneypenny finally finding the right person. She had been worried about the woman, but now she knew she could entrust her safety to Pussy completely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. My heart was telling me lies, for you they're true…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moneypenny and Pussy Galore had married. Moneypenny now became Mrs Galore. The two had faced a lot of questions over the past months even when planning the wedding but Moneypenny had not once faltered. She believed in the woman she loved, even when it was all crashing down, she always had and she always would. All she needed now was the chance to prove it. </p><p>She had her chance, in the end. Someone had attacked Pussy and instead of running from the action she had run towards it, risking everything to get to the woman she loved and was to marry. She had saved her, of course, standing proud even as she took the men down, her voice almost a roar. </p><p>“NOT TODAY MOTHER…”</p><p>An explosion had cut her off and she chose to watch the last men die then gather her beloved and run. </p><p>They were married after a month of rehab for Pussy, Moneypenny not once letting her suffer alone and supporting her through everything. </p><p>They had become known as a couple and Moneypenny couldn’t help feeling a little proud to watch ‘Ms. Galore’ join ‘Ms. Bond’ as an agent. 007 and 008. The twin constellation. Gemini of death. </p><p>Moneypenny had, of course, been given a friend to help with double the workload, one miss Octopussy, the two working quietly side by side, supporting each other through every dangerous mission their wives went on for another year, and eventually, the rest of their lives.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>